1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire protection device for a zone requiring protection, in which a building or people is/are located.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fires in buildings are often caused by technical faults inside the building. Many fire protection devices have already been suggested for such circumstances, to prevent fires from occurring and/or to combat them when they do occur.
If a fire threatens a building from outside, for example if the building is at risk from a fire in a neighboring house or an approaching forest fire, the fire protection for the building essentially consists of action by the fire service. However, if entire streets are threatened, as may happen in a forest fire or wildfire, for example, it is often impossible to protect all of the houses by deploying the fire service because their resources are insufficient.
The object of the invention is to suggest a fire protection device of the species described in the preceding, particularly for a residential building, which enables the owner or resident of the building to protect it from the danger of an outside fire even when the fire service is not in attendance. In general, the fire protection device is intended to provide fire protection by simple means.